


И жили они. И умерли в один день

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто и Саске погибли за несколько лет до начала фанфика</p>
            </blockquote>





	И жили они. И умерли в один день

Сакура не любила приходить сюда: они были похоронены рядом, потому что как в самой глупой и счастливейшей сказке умерли в один день. Только какая же это счастливая сказка, если обоим было по шестнадцать?  
Она бы и не приходила сюда, если бы не сны. Настолько реальные, настолько осязаемые, что, прибегая сюда утром, она действительно думала, что увидит вместо их могил пустое место. Или чужие, незнакомые имена на надгробиях. Но на каменных плитах все так же аккуратно было выведено «Узумаки Наруто» и «Учиха Саске».  
Они снились ей совсем взрослыми, вытянувшимися, в джоунинских жилетках. Хладнокровный Саске, которому удалось стать джоунином на два года раньше, чем Наруто. Вечно бесящийся от этого Узумаки. Им троим по двадцать пять, и будто не было предательства, не было никаких обещаний. Будто не было плачущей Сакуры, повторяющей: «Я никого не смогла спасти».  
Иногда пила, как последняя Цунаде, всё чаще в компании Ино. Это всегда проходило одинаково: сначала пьяные жалобы на то, что вокруг ни одного нормального мужика, потом она затихала, начинала еле слышно говорить о ком-то светлом, добром, недостижимо далеком. Потом снова повышала тон и спрашивала: «Что же этим мальчишкам не живется-то спокойно, что же сгорают так вот - и не начав жить. Начинала рассказывать: «Вот недавно паренька в больницу привезли, всего четырнадцать, а один глаз уже видеть не сможет. Второй тоже ведь слепнуть начнет с такой нагрузкой…». Потом долго молчала, глядя в опустевший стакан, прежде чем налить еще. Снова заводила про то, что все настоящие мужики перевелись, а потом плакала – тихо, опустив голову на стол, без всхлипов.  
Весной ей доверили растить молодняк – поручили заботиться о команде выпускников. Стало немного легче. Стандартный набор: двое мальчишек и девочка-медик. Мальчишки постоянно дрались, потому что оба были влюблены в девочку, которая, похоже, ничего не замечала. Сакура старалась не проводить параллелей. Она только надеялась, что однажды в больницу не привезут кого-нибудь из ее воспитанников с ранами, несовместимыми с жизнью.  
Иногда пересекались с Какаши. Улыбались друг другу, спрашивали, как дела. Подолгу молча сидели в каком-нибудь кафе. Какаши пил чай, глядя в сторону, а Сакура не знала, что говорить. «А вы помните, как Наруто?..». «А вы помните, как Саске?..»… «А вы помните остекленевший взгляд Наруто, улыбку на губах Саске? Его нашли всего в паре метров от Наруто, помните?.. И крови на земле было столько, что непонятно – где чья. Мне кажется, они все-таки умерли счастливыми. Потому что вместе. А вам, сенсей?».  
Сакура молчала, глядя в свою чашку с остывающим чаем. Какаши допивал, прощался и уходил. Сакура так и не решалась задать мучавший ее вопрос.  
«Как вы смогли, потеряв всех, жить?».  
Ей было двадцать пять, а казалось, что вся жизнь осталась где-то позади и чего-то или кого-то неимоверно важного в ней больше никогда не будет.


End file.
